


Assisted

by Berryberryblitz



Series: Berry's Kaito One-shots/Short Stories [12]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Death, Regrets, Sad, Suicide, akako is good, akako is hurting, akako is there for him, everything is horrible, his life sucks, kaito is hurting, kaito is tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berryberryblitz/pseuds/Berryberryblitz
Summary: Kaito is just so tired, his goal has been met. But now what?
Series: Berry's Kaito One-shots/Short Stories [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509362
Kudos: 53





	Assisted

Hate filled indigos gazed wearily at the object within his hands. It was such a simple object, yet at the same time a very important item. The white diamond was a small one, cut into a square, and was about the size of his thumb. It was so tiny compared to his imagination, he'd always imagined that this gem would at least be the size of his fist. A small hysterical laugh escaped from his lips as he thought about how such a tiny little thing had ruined his life. It wasn't fair.

The crows hadn't even been at the gem's heist. Instead the thief had managed to steal Pandora with relative ease. He buried his face in his hands, letting the horrible gem fall to the floor with a small thud. He felt numb. It wasn't worth it, and it never would be. Now what was he supposed to do after dealing with the gem? Everyone was gone, stolen by the crows.

Saguru had been the first to go, he'd gotten too close to the truth. It had been all too easy for the blond to be killed, he'd been found bleeding out in an ally. The ambulances hadn't reached him in time. To most it had been a case involving Saguru's father's position, but Kaito had known better. He'd gotten too close to the truth after befriending Kaito and had gotten removed.

After that he'd distanced himself from Aoko, not wanting something similar to happen to his crush. In the end it hadn't really mattered though, she'd been killed due to her father's involvement. Both Nakamoris had been hit by a car, leaving the magician with even more regrets. He should have spent time with them while he'd still been able too. A few tears fell from his eyes as he remembered that trip to the hospital, he'd been too slow and hadn't been able to say goodbye.

And Shinichi? Kaito curled in on himself at the thought of his greatest rival. The shrunken sleuth's death had been the worst of them all. He'd been taken by the crows and experimented on in an attempt to discover the secret of his unexpected youth. His death hadn't been quick, nor painless. If only he hadn't been distracted by some heist prep, maybe then he'd have noticed the little detectives absence.

Indigos glanced spitefully at the horrid gem, it was the gem's fault that his loved ones were dead. He angrily snatched the stupid gem up, then hurled it across the rooftop. It flashed red momentarily during its flight before shattering against a metal. A gleeful satisfaction ran through him at the sight of the tiny shards bouncing off the metal, falling into the streets below.

Pandora was gone, he was free. His mind went blank at that thought, indigos peered up at the moon. It's light was quite strong tonight. A small frown tugged at his lips, was he really free? he didn't _feel_ free. If anything, he felt more confined. What was he to do now? His main focus in life had shifted towards finding the elusive gem. But now Pandora was gone, shattered into countless pieces. The shift had been to help him keep his sanity, to stop his mind from thinking about what he'd already lost so far "Kuroba-Kun..." Dull indigos glanced numbly at the speaker. It was Akako.

"Akako" He breathed, the red witch flinched at the lack of emotion within the magician's voice. It seemed so _wrong_ to hear the trickster like that "Why are you here?" He inquired softly, turning his gaze back towards the full moon.

Akako grimaced, taking a few steps towards Kaito until she was right beside his crouched form "Lucifer warned me about your death tonight..." Her voice trailed off, she didn't need to explain further. They both knew what she was talking about.

Kaito closed his eyes, lowering his head "Do you plan to stop it?" His voice soft but emotionless as he spoke. He didn't really see the need for her to be here.

She shook her head, eyes stinging. Despite how unrequited her feelings were, she still loved him "No" She replied, her eyes gazing at him with sympathy. Why save the vessel when the soul was already dead? What remained of the magician would just stay there and fester, it would be best to release him.

"Thank you" Kaito replied, tilting his head in question. Akako was wearing a pendent around her neck that he didn't recognize. She usually didn't change things without a good reason.

Akako pursed her lips, reaching up to grip the pendent "I've come to help you" She closed her eyes, looking away in shame. She didn't want Kaito's body to be found as a splatter or blood soaked corpse. The magician was too special to her for that. She removed the pendent and handed it over "If you drink its contents you'll fall asleep and..." She paused momentarily "You'll fall asleep, and your heart will slowly cease to beat" A painless death, something that Kaito deserved at the very least.

The magician carefully took the pendent and removed the cap, he met Akako's gaze "Thank you" He stated softly before tilting his head back and downing the magical poison.

"You shouldn't be thanking me idiot!" She hissed, eyes stinging as she caught the magician as he slumped to the ground. Despite her harsh tone, she was gentle as she rested him in her lap. She loved him so much, why couldn't her feelings have been returned? Maybe then Kaito's soul wouldn't have already died before his body. Love was a powerful emotion after all.

Akako struggled to reign in her tears as she stroked the brunette's unruly locks, his breaths were shortening and becoming slower with every exhale. She did her best to remember his trademark grin, how long has it been since Kaito had truly smiled? She managed to steel herself just as his breaths came to a halt. She had done the right thing. She closed her eyes. She needed to believe that.

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic from wattpad~


End file.
